No te hago daño viéndote Te estoy ayudando
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Paul y Jeff hace tiempo que no están juntos, pero igualmente siguen viéndose. Cosa que hace que Paul sufra demasiado... Pero Jeff lo hace por el bien de Hunter. Y con el tiempo, este se dará cuenta. Regalo de San Valentín para Alby e Iruna. L


Era de noche en Greenwich y Paul estaba tumbado en el sofá leyendo una de las innumerables cartas que, junto a fotos, se esparcían por el suelo. Escuchaba la lluvia a la vez que leía entristecido el texto de la hoja de papel.

De vez en cuando bebía de la botella de tequila que tenía en el suelo cerca del sofá.

Al terminar esparció la carta por el suelo y se incorporó para quedar sentado. Sus pies descalzos se apoyaron en algunas fotografías. Cogió una al azar y suspiró con tristeza. En ella Paul y Jeff se estaban besando, ambos estaban vestidos de etiqueta en lo que parecía su boda hace dos años atrás.

Sintió una caricia en su espalda y se volvió.

- Estoy aquí. - susurró la voz de Jeff

Paul bajó su cabeza.

- No deberías de estar aquí... - murmuró

- ¿No quieres que esté?

- Claro que quiero. - murmuró Paul y se apoyó en el respaldo - Pero ya no estamos juntos...

- ¿No me amas?

- Sí... Pero no quiero que estés aquí. - susurró

Jeff se sentó al lado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Paul.

- Esa foto es preciosa. - susurró

- Lo sé. - murmuró Paul cerrando los ojos.

- Cuéntame... Cuéntame cómo te conocí, como llegamos a estar juntos. - pidió Jeff

Paul suspiró triste y se volvió a mirarle. Vio su mirada expectante, el color de sus ojos... Una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos.

- No me hagas hacer esto Jeff... Por favor... - pidió

- Se que te gusta mucho recordar cómo pasó todo... Cuéntamelo a mi... Estoy aquí, te voy a escuchar. - dijo tumbándose en el sofá y apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Paul

Este le miró y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Yo me acababa de divorciar. - empezó a contar - Vince me dio unos cuantos meses de vacaciones para que me relajara ya que el divorcio me había puesto de los nervios. Para tranquilizarme, decidí recorrer lugares de Reino Unido donde el sol nunca salía y casi siempre estaba lloviendo. Aquellos paisajes verdes y que parecían tristes a mí me encantaban y es más, me hacían mejorar mi humor. En uno de los pueblos de Londres, te vi. Estabas bastante drogado y gritándole a una papelera, llegué a tu lado y te saludé. Me recibiste de forma violenta pero supe como calmarte y como llevarte al hospital más pronto para que te hicieran una diálisis y te limpiaran la sangre. Después de eso me propuse algo, quería que jamás volvieras a probar las drogas así que prácticamente te obligué a que pasaras el resto de viaje conmigo. Sabía que me metía donde no me llamaban pero también sabía que estaba haciendo una buena acción, que todo mi esfuerzo iba a servir para algo y como estaba solo, sin ninguna otra responsabilidad, quise que tu fueras esa persona a la que cuidar. Durante meses me defraudaste demasiadas veces. Te escapabas, te drogabas y luego volvías llorando. Pero si algo bueno tenía aquello era que me contabas lo que te pasaba. Provocabas mi enfado, pero al menos eras sincero y me lo contabas. Me fui a pasar un tiempo contigo a Cameron y no me extrañó que continuaras con las drogas. El ritmo de vida que llevas allí es demasiado ajetreado. Siempre haciendo cosas, apenas durmiendo... No me extrañó que necesitaras un apoyo extra además del alcohol y el café. Viví experiencias únicas contigo y con tu hermano y me divertí muchísimo. Un día, cuando volvía del trabajo, descubrí que no solo quería que siguieras siendo mi amigo, sino que fueras algo más... Que estuvieras también conmigo cuando yo pasara mis malos momentos... No me atrevía a decírtelo pero un día, me besaste. No sé porque, nunca me lo contaste, pero lo hiciste... - recordó llorando con amargura.

- Te besé porque noté que me querías. Lo noté incluso antes que tú y en el fondo yo busco a alguien que me quiera por como soy y que me ayude a pasar los tantísimos malos momentos que he tenido por culpa de las drogas. - respondió Jeff - Y sabía que tú lo harías. Por eso yo también te amaba. - le contó

Paul se pasó una mano por la cabeza y se apartó del sofá para quedarse de pie.

- Jeff por favor, vete. - pidió

- ¿No quieres que esté aquí?

- No debes de estar aquí. Y si me ven... No está bien. Por favor lárgate de mi casa. - pidió Hunter señalando a la puerta

Jeff suspiró y se puso de pie, se acercó a Paul y le dio un beso.

- Se que no quieres que me vaya jamás. - le dijo

- Jeff, voy a ir al baño. Cuando vuelva, no quiero verte aquí, ¿vale? - pidió Paul dándose la vuelta y metiéndose en el baño

Se echó agua por la cara y se peinó hacia atrás casi con desesperación. La cabeza iba a estallarle de dolor por culpa del alcohol y Jeff no salía de su vida, y eso hacía que aún bebiera más. Estaba aún enamoradísimo de él, aunque no le perdonara lo que hizo varios meses atrás. Le seguía queriendo.

Bajó de nuevo al salón y no vio a nadie, suspiró con tranquilidad y se agachó para ir recogiendo todas las cosas que había por el suelo. Tenía innumerables cartas que había denominado "Cartas de amor". Era las que se había escrito con Jeff poco después de empezar el noviazgo cuando este ingresó en un centro para desintoxicarse. Las fotos que se habían hecho cuando habían ido de viaje al norte de Francia… Todos eran recuerdos demasiados dolorosos para Paul pero igualmente los miraba la mayoría de las noches para acordarse de lo enormemente feliz que era cuando estuvo al lado del menor de los Hardy.

Paul guardó todas las fotos y cartas en una caja de cartón y la metió en un armario en un armario del salón. Apagó las luces y se fue a dormir. Hacía meses que no ponía la alarma porque necesitaba que le robaran todos esos recuerdos.

Durante semanas, Jeff seguía visitando a Paul. Estaba largos ratos hablando con él sentado en el sofá hasta que este se iba porque Paul siempre le echaba. Cerca de octubre, Paul harto. Decidió acudir a su mejor amigo. Shawn.

- Estoy mal. - fue lo primero que le dijo cuando este le abrió la puerta para recibirle.

Shawn enarcó una ceja y se quitó sus gafas de leer. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos bermudas marrones. Iba descalzo. Dejó pasar a Hunter y tras llevárselo al despacho, una estancia grande con estanterías, figuritas de la lucha libre y una mesa de cristal cerca de la ventana con un ordenador, decidió hablar.

- Dime, ¿por qué estás mal? - le preguntó

- Es Jeff... murmuró

- Aún sigues con eso, Paul hace ya mucho que te dejó...

Paul se pasó una mano por el rostro, las lágrimas se le escapaban y el no ponía ningún impedimento.

- Lo amo tanto Shawn... - murmuró

Su amigo se acercó a él y le acarició la espalda preocupado.

- Lo sé pero es que... No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza... - decía Paul abatido

- No sigas viendo los recuerdos Paul, por favor, no sigas haciéndote daño.

- No puedo evitarlo Shawn... Cada noche bebo y miro una a una todas las fotos que nos hemos hecho. Recuerdo el momento exacto, como estaba nuestra relación por aquella época y así una y otra vez. Incluso leo mil veces las cartas que me escribía cuando estaba desintoxicándose, me las sé de memoria pero yo las leo una y otra vez... - dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían

- Paul. En algún momento tienes que superarlo... Tienes qué... Olvidarte. - pidió Shawn mientras veía como su amigo sacaba un sobre con varias fotos dentro

- No puedo... No puedo olvidarme de momentos como este... - murmuró sacando una foto en la que salía Paul con la cara escondida en el cuello de Jeff y este sonriendo a la cámara. De fondo se veía la playa. - Este día fue uno de los mejores, el grupo de los Hardy y yo nos quedamos todo el día en la playa, muchos fans nos miraban pero ninguno se acercaba. Supusieron que no podían interrumpir la cantidad de mimos que nos dábamos Jeff y yo. La foto la hizo Matt. - explicó Paul - Y esta...

- Paul. - pidió Shawn poniendo las manos sobre las de su amigo para que no le sacara más fotos. - Déjalo. Olvida esto. - pidió

- ¿Có... Cómo? - preguntó Paul

- Dame las fotos. Yo te las guardo. Cuando estés mejor y no pienses tanto en él, te las devuelvo. – prometió

Paul le miró con desconfianza. Esas fotos eran su vida y no se las quería dar a nadie, pero Shawn solo trataba de ayudarlo así que se las dio.

- Está bien… Pero… Guárdalas. Que no le pase nada, ¿vale? – pidió

Shawn asintió, cogió las fotos y las guardó en uno de los cajones que había debajo de la tele, se acercó a Paul y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Vamos rubio. Que tú eres muy fuerte. – susurró

Paul no dijo nada, le devolvió el abrazo y a la hora, se fue. No le comentó que veía a Jeff, Shawn seguramente haría todo lo posible porque esto no pasara y si en algún momento dejaba de verle, lo perdería todo.

Los días pasaban y Jeff seguía visitando a Paul. Este, cuando lograba estar solo, lloraba.

- No quiero que vengas más. – le pidió Paul una noche completamente desesperado

Jeff lo miró sin parpadear y suspiró.

- Necesitas que esté contigo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. – murmuró

- ¿Para ayudarme de qué? ¿Eh? Solo me haces sufrir. – gritó

Jeff se pasó una mano por su cara, tenía barba de varios días y unas ojeras bastante llamativas.

- Paul. Por favor. Habla con alguien, habla de mí. De que llevas meses viéndome.

- No. Porque me tratarán y dejaré de verte.

- Si no se los dices vas a morir Paul. – le gritó Jeff

Paul le miró y negó con la cabeza. Se fue a su cuarto y se tendió en la cama. Los meses pasaron y tu estado anímico y físico empeoraba. Había tenido que dejar de luchar porque sus reflejos se habían reducido muchísimo y además, veía borroso. Un día, a finales de año. Vince lo mandó obligatoriamente al médico. Para asegurarse lo acompañó, aunque discutió con él por el camino.

- Paul… - le decía mientras estaban en la consulta – No estás bien. ¿Por qué no quieres ayuda? A lo mejor te pasa algo grave…

- No quiero que nadie me ayude Vince. Se que me pasa algo grave, lo sé. Pero quiero tenerlo. – explicó

- ¿Por qué Paul? ¿Por qué quieres estar enfermo

Paul miró por la ventana de la sala de espera.

- Jamás me creerías Vince. – susurró

- Ponme a prueba. Tengo muchos años, he visto demasiadas cosas que parecían increíbles. Así que… Prueba.

Paul abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por la enfermera que lo reclamaba para que entrara ya al ver al médico. Tras más de dos horas de consulta ambos salieron. Paul se esperaban lo que habían dicho, Vince sin embargo estaba completamente blanco.

- Lo siento… - murmuró – No sabía que…

Paul se encogió de hombros.

- Da igual… Creo que Jeff ya lo sabe pero igualmente, voy a ir a verlo. ¿Vale?

Vince suspiró y asintió.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado… Y estate presente para cuando te operen, ¿vale? Yo avisaré a mi hija. – le dijo

Paul asintió y cogió un vuelo que lo dejó en Charlotte, de allí cogió un tren hasta Cameron y llamó a casa de Matt.

- He venido a verlo. – le dijo en cuanto el Hardy le abrió la puerta

Matt suspiró.

- Hacía tiempo que no venías aquí.

- Lo sé. Pero es ahora cuando estoy preparado. Y quiero ir a verlo.

- Cojo la chaqueta y te llevo.

- ¿Nos dejaras a solas?

- Como quieras. – sonrió Matt mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de casa

Paul apenas cruzó unas palaras con Matt durante el camino hacia el cementerio de Cameron. Matt esperó en la puerta, dejando a Paul solo. Este caminó entre las tumbas, al final del todo, en un terreno algo amplio había una bonita sepultura que dejaba bien claro quien yacía allí.

Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

Paul se arrodilló frente a esta y se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Tenías razón. – dijo entre lágrimas. – Lo siento Jeff. Sé que no vengo a verte desde que moriste, pero te veía… Venías a mí casa, hablabas conmigo… Al principio creí que era porque no dormía bien o porque me sentía culpable por tu muerte. Sí… Tu fuiste quien te emborrachaste y luego cogiste el coche, fuiste tú quien te estrellaste contra un árbol, pero siempre pensé que si no me hubiera ido a visitar a mis hijas todo hubiera cambiado. No estarías muerto. Cuando pude superar eso, le eché la culpa al alcohol pero… Siempre me encantaba verte… Aunque no estuviera bien. Te amo muchísimo y supe, que volviéndote a ver, no podría salir a delante. Dejé de beber esperando que no siguieras más a mi lado, pero fue imposible. Tus visitas se estaban volviendo más y más habituales… Hasta que hace poco me lo dijiste, si te veía era porque algo no iba bien en mi cabeza… Tenías razón. Tengo un tumor del tamaño de una nuez entre los dos hemisferios que hace que tenga alucinaciones, tan reales que es como si estuvieras con vida… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un primer momento? El médico me ha dicho que si se lo hubiera dicho al principio de tener las alucinaciones mi tumor no hubiera crecido, y ahora, no sería tan difícil de quitar. Me ha dicho que puedo morir. Y yo necesitaba verte antes de operarme. Tenía que decirte que te quiero y que si Dios quiere, solo si Dios quiere. Nos volveremos a ver. Adiós Jeff… O… Hasta dentro de unos días.


End file.
